Dirty Angel - Teaser
by Don Socrates
Summary: The first chapter in my latest story 'Dirty Angel', I'm not saying anything about it except for this little tid bit. Percy and Artemis. That probably got a lot of your attention. This is the only chapter to be posted because it's a teaser, I'm not ready to continue this yet, but keep following me and you'll know as soon as the full story is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Percy Jackson ran. He ran as fast as he could. What was he running from? His heart; his emotions. His depression. The one girl he had ever thought he'd loved had broken him down to an emotional nothingness. The Olympians weren't happy. Percy Jackson had been considering finally accepting godhood, and right when everything had been coming to fruition. Annabeth had broken him. He ran, faster than he had ever run before. A refuge to the ways of his gods.

"Artemis, come here my daughter." Zeus spoke softly. They had been watching in the mist, keeping an eye on the son of Poseidon as he turned his back on everything that he had ever known. Desperate to get away from it all.

"Yes father." Artemis kneeled in front of Zeus' big golden throne. He gave her a weary look before placing his attention back on the visage that played in front of them all.

"What are your thoughts on Poseidon's boy? Everything considered." He asked her calmly. Artemis stood and glanced over at the flowing images of Percy running along a hillside as fast as he could. He was covering ground at a pace that would have put the hunters to shame; running only on his desperation for freedom and escape.

"Everything considered? I would not call him a boy. It would not do the man who saved Olympus twice any justice." Artemis told her father confidently. This was the only time she had every acknowledged a male as a man. This was how she truly felt. A pang of regret flooded through her when she found out about him running. If he'd have chosen godhood they could have helped him through his tough times.

"Good. I must ask you to undertake another duty. Seeing as your have some form of respect for the lad, I'm asking you to watch over him. If he will not join us, then the least we can do is make sure he does not meet an untimely demise." Zeus explained.

"You wish for me to become the Guardian of Percy Jackson?" Artemis asked him. Her straightforward attitude towards the entire thing was what made her unsure whether she was happy or annoyed by this.

"Yes. That is what I am asking of you. Aphrodite has already told us of what he has experienced so far." Zeus started. Artemis looked over to the pink goddess and was shocked to see that for once she was devastated by something. There was one individual that meant more to her than lust, and seeing him so broken had severely affected the love goddess, "I wouldn't put it past him to be having suicidal thoughts." Zeus' voice was soft, as it always was when the Olympian council had a meeting concerning Percy Jackson. They were not a rarity as it happened.

"I understand father. I accept this duty." Artemis kneeled once again. She was just about to return to her throne when three green swirls of smoke appeared at the foot of the thrones. The Olympians felt a new tension enter the air. Apollo wen white faced; it was the fates, and he was their least favourite god by far.

"Lady Artemis." They began in perfect synchronisation. Artemis was shocked, why were the fates here to see her? None of the other gods had any idea either. Zeus had a sly, knowing smile present.

"Fates. It is an honour." Artemis nodded politely.

"The honour is ours lady. We are here to formally announce your new domain. For the service given to Olympus, every god and goddess allied with Olympus has recognized Perseus Jackson as above and beyond the mortals and demi-gods that our history has seen, and as such we recognize the request that Lord Zeus has made of us." The Fates explained. Artemis gave her father a weary look. Because of Percy Jackson being Percy Jackson, she was being granted more power by the Fates, but for what?

"A request which we very much agreed with when Perseus Jackson refused godhood once more. The twice saviour of Olympus cannot simply be left to be hunted for the rest of his days. With your acceptance of the role, we grant you the domain of Guardian. You are the guardian angel that will watch over Percy Jackson to ensure his safety, and at times, keep him in line." The Fates finished their explanation with a raising of their withered hands. A sickly green glow emanated from Artemis and when it disappeared, so had her silver aura. When she had gained another domain, she had gained another appearance, associated with what her duties were.

As the goddess of the hunt, she wore combat effective camouflage that was often adaptable but standardly the silver that had become her trademark. As the goddess of the moon she was directly associated with being an elegant older goddess with a long silky white dress, but as the guardian angel of Percy Jackson, she was far removed from what anybody could have ever imagined her. She wore a sleek black dress that hung to her body perfectly. She was aged directly as he was, which at nineteen years old, was bound to cause bother. She had long straight black hair that feel all the way down her back, complimented by the piercing gaze that her ever vibrant silver eyes gave off. The most auspicious part of her becoming an angel however was the magnificent pair of feathery black wings that hung elegantly from her back.

"Artemis you…" Zeus began but she already knew her own form perfectly from inside out. She was a guardian angel, and not just for anyone, but for the man that many gods and goddesses would kill for the chance to be this close to. She knew right away that this new duty would give her no small amount of unwanted attention.

"It is a very fitting look considering what Percy Jackson turns into when he recovers from his current low. You must not let him face the oncoming battles alone." And with that, the Fates had all disappeared before Artemis could question them any further. With a long sigh she excused herself from the meeting to begin the night where she would have to become the Guardian Angel for Percy Jackson. Little did she know that the deeply buried attraction between the two of them was about to re-emerge, and Artemis was to fulfil her title, as the Dirty Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Guys, this is still just a teaser, but seeing as it's Christmas, I'm going to let you all have a second chapter to speculate over. Happy holidays.**

A sharp intense jolt caused Artemis to become rigid for a split second before she welcomed the feeling. It was her new domain coming fully into play, she was the Guardian Angel of the now twice saviour of Olympus.

With this new domain she felt magnificently more powerful than she had before. The fates had decreed that this wasn't a minor domain but one worthy of an Olympian. Percy Jackson meant that much to the gods that they had assigned the best possible person to ensure his safety.

Something was off, a faint buzz in the air, it only took mere seconds before Artemis had honed her senses and adjusted to the new airy disturbance. It was her way of knowing when she was needed, when HE needed her.

Artemis glanced behind her for a few quick seconds before deciding that the wings wouldn't be necessary, not at that point. It only took a few thoughts before those beautiful obsidian black wings were slowly retracted into her creamy skin and covered once more by the perfect combination of leather that covered her.

Smiling at her new look, she flashed away from where she'd been standing in the city streets of Olympus, a very faint wisp of black and silver dust was the only thing that remained when Artemis had left.

Percy Jackson ran harder, they were just behind him, taunting him, whispering things into his ears, causing his mind to start breaking, but he didn't achieve everything that he did only to be cut down by a small band of Empousa. He'd done great things in his life, he had toppled Titans and fought evenly with War Gods.

As he climbed up the muddy hill, the rain pouring down on his face made it hard for him to see where he was going. The wounds he'd sustained had made him unable to use his powers properly. He couldn't fight back against the Empousa because of the arrow stuck through the entire length of his left thigh.

The warm sticky blood was starting to pool around his jeans, keeping them close to his legs. Through the sheer determination not to let his life end he kept climbing up the almost sheer hillside, the muscles contracting in his leg was forcing more blood to ooze out from the arrow wound.

Riptide hadn't held them off for long, the legendary blade of the sea had been amazingly trapped in stone, a trick that gave him the horrifying suspicion that these Empousa had been blessed by either Gaea or Tartarus.

Another arrow ripped violently through his flesh, this time in the tender cartilage of his ankle. The saviour of Olympus crashed into the ground and didn't get up once more. The rain mixed with his tears of pain, but he gritted his teeth and made sure to look them in the eyes. This was it, this was the day he would die, and for what? He'd gone through so much with a simple motivation just for that same motivation to be the thing that turned him into a broken man.

Percy had undertaken a journey from a mere boy who'd started down the path when he'd been confronted with a teacher who was actually a bat woman straight out of hell. That same journey had seen him through everything, the transformation from a boy to a man had never been so intense.

Percy grunted in angst as he propped himself up and slowly rose to his full height, staring down death while holding himself up with the help of a nearby tree. "You may have broken my mind and my body, but there's one thing that a warrior always keeps…" Percy told them, his voice carried easily over the harsh rain. The Empousa looked on hungrily at the most hated demi-god among the monster world.

"His pride!" Percy shouted out in defiance, the world spun and darkness clouded his vision as he felt the arrow head pierce the lean muscles of his chest and enter his heart. This was it, his final moments, and for some reason all he could seem to think of was the overwhelming feeling of warmth that had enveloped his numb limbs. The sweet scent of cinnamon played with his sense of smell.

Unknown to Percy, the dark Artemis came along and crushed the Empousa into dust with her bare hands. An untold fury had filled her to the brim when she saw what they'd done to him. What they'd done to HER hero. With no idea where those thoughts had come from, she scolded herself, bringing back her natural huntress aura, a more silvery glint to the dark leather clothes that now hung to her aged form.

"Let's get you fixed up hero." She whispered into his ear. His heartbeat was slow and barely there. She knew that she had to hurry if she was to save his life. Once again the thoughts swarmed back into her mind. Her eyes lost the silver aura of sensibility and were again replaced by the obsidian black of the dirty angel. He was HER hero, this was her domain, one of her main responsibilities, to watch over him constantly. It was on that day that Artemis knew that their fates were forever going to be entwined with one another, for better or for worse.

**A/N: Merry Christmas bitches. What did you think of your second teaser chapter? Let me know via the reviews. **


End file.
